


A Través del Silencio

by Deastarcia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom, stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastarcia/pseuds/Deastarcia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de ser dolorosamente derrotados por Ultrón, Los Vengadores son recibidos por la familia de Clint para recuperar fuerzas y armar el plan de respuesta y ataque.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, parece que el descanso será difícil para Tony y Steve, quienes tendrán que compartir habitación, obligándolos a hablar y aclarar su complicada y confusa relación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este Two Shot también podrán encontrarlo tanto en Wattpad como en Amor Yaoi. Mis cuentas son: Coles de Bruselas y Uzuha. 
> 
> Espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> :)

Tendrán que compartir cama...»

Era seguro, Clint había alterado a sus compañeros con sus palabras, Tony y Steve se observaban incomodos mientras el arquero se explicaba entre carcajadas al percatarse de cómo había sonado aquello, aunque no era necesario, los aludidos no habían «mal entendido» el mensaje, solo que el simple hecho de compartir habitación y cama los volvía renuentes e inquietos.

La discusión que habían tenido esa misma tarde los había dejado más fastidiados de lo usual, y después de la visita sorpresa de Fury, sus interacciones eran nulas, y si sus miradas llegaban a encontrarse desviaban la atención azorados.

―Puedo dormir en el granero... ―comentó Tony en tono burlón señalando en dirección al sitio en cuestión a través de la ventana, esperando que Clint no notara su completa negativa a lo que se había convertido en una imposición.

―Tienes más clase que eso Stark ―respondió regresando la broma. Tony contrajo una mueca y se dejó caer boca arriba en la cama que habían sacado del sofá más grande de la estancia―. Solo será un par de horas, necesitamos recuperar fuerzas antes de continuar con nuestro virtuoso trabajo, caballeros.

―Gracias, Clint, por confiar en nosotros y traernos aquí. Tu familia es hermosa.

―Al contrario Cap, ya era hora de que los conocieran, después de todo somos un equipo ¿No? ―Steve sonrió con la sinceridad que le identificaba y tras intercambiar un par de palabras, Barton se despidió, giró y subió los escalones, dejándolos finalmente solos.

Los primeros minutos transcurrieron en un profundo e inquebrantable silencio, parecía que incluso los sonidos a su alrededor se habían detenido, expectantes, esperando, preguntándose quien sería el primero en romper la ley del hielo que se habían impuesto inconscientemente.

Mientras terminaban sus respectivos rituales antes de dormir, Tony levantó la vista y observó de reojo al rubio, este se mantenía de espaldas a él, sentado en la orilla de la cama con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas.

―Lo siento... ―fue lo que Tony escuchó casi imperceptible, frunció el entrecejo confundido.

―¿Por qué?

―La discusión de esta tarde, no estuvo bien ―dijo haciendo una pausa, aun de espaldas―. El discutir no ayuda a nadie...

Tony lo observó desde el otro lado de la cama, bajando la mirada, sintiendo el peso de las palabras de Steve, como siempre, tenían poder sobre él y su consciencia, no obstante, al momento de sentir esa calidez inconfundible sacudió de sus emociones la perseverante necesidad de dejarse influenciar por Rogers y alzó el rostro, aferrándose a la inseguridad que le había llevado a comenzar la discusión en primer lugar, se negaba a olvidar lo que había aprendido con lo que la chica Maximoff le había mostrado. Su inevitable legado, horrible, cercano y real.

―Creí que esa era nuestra forma de decir "Te amo" ―soltó bromeando, en el típico tono Stark. Steve lo observó sobre su hombro, aquella mirada azul profundo causó que Tony desviara su atención por un segundo, un escalofrío había recorrido su espalda y su sonrisa se borró por completo llevándose con ello el tono atrevido.

―No es que no comprenda tus formas, Cap ― continuó mesurado, revelando un Tony Stark que Steve conocía a la perfección, lo que causó que este se girará hasta quedar de frente al castaño―. He cometido errores, lo sé, sinceramente son más de los que puedo contar, pero he visto cosas que harían a cualquiera preferir el infierno, que preferirían morir antes de verse cumplidas.

Hizo una larga pausa, observó a Steve quien escudriñaba en su rostro, podría averiguar todos sus miedos y lo que había visto si se lo proponía, tal vez discutían más de lo que hablaban, pero estaba consciente que Steve lo conocía y veía a través de él como si se tratase de un cristal, eso le aterró.

―¿Qué haré si no puedo proteger lo que me importa, lo que considero indispensable en mi vida? No podría vivir con la culpa.

―Lo que esa niña te mostró, no fue real ―Tony esbozó una sonrisa benévola, eran las mismas palabras que Fury le había dicho en el granero―. Tal vez no tenga ni la remota idea de lo que te hicieron creer que viste, pero es exasperante ver como te aferras en querer cargar todo tu solo. Somos un equipo, incluso Clint lo dijo. Lo que sea que enfrentemos en un futuro, lo haremos juntos. Ya te lo he dicho Tony.

El aludido lo observó, observó y observó, era atraído y fácilmente convencido por sus palabras, Steve tenía esa facilidad, tener una verdadera influencia en él, por más que pensara que era anticuado y demasiado recto para su gusto. Por otro lado era incansablemente fiel a sus creencias, una cualidad que le irritaba pero a la vez admiraba, le agradaba que fuera diferente a él, que desde el incidente con los Chitauri se había convertido en un malojo de contradicciones y heridas que se negaban a cicatrizar.

―Todos tenemos miedos, los míos me persiguen y se han materializado recientemente, así que sé lo que es no poder salvar a alguien ―aseguró bajando su tono de voz, volviéndose amargo y melancólico, su mirada se jugaba entre las sabanas y Tony quien le observaba concentrado―. El tiempo me tragó, desconectándome, y al despertar me vi en un mundo totalmente desconocido, ajeno a mí.

Tragó saliva y masticó las palabras que soltaría en seguida, preocupado por la reacción que Tony pudiera tener.

―Eres brillante Stark, eso es obvio ¿Me alteras? Claro que sí, somos sumamente diferentes, pero en ti he encontrado un aliado, un amigo, alguien en quien puedo apoyarme, sé que al cruzar las puertas de la torre estarás ahí con tu gran sentido del humor y estúpidos comentarios sobre mi gusto en música, ropa o cualquier otro aspecto del cual gustes burlarte, ―Los dos esbozaron una amplía sonrisa recordando los múltiples momentos, todas aquellas misiones, entrenamientos o mundanas tardes que habían pasado juntos en la torre, disfrutando los sencillos placeres de la vida, disfrutando la compañía del otro.

Tony sabía que Steve era un hombre solitario y aseguraba que eso apelaba a su lado caritativo cada vez que le obligaba a salir de su apartamento a ser parte del mundo actual, aquello era uno de los más grandes regalos que el rubio había recibido, la inclusión y aceptación que Tony le había dado a pesar de sus diferencias, era algo que él apreciaba.

―Me ha costado forjar lazos, relaciones, en mi constante estado de suspensión. Pero tú eres uno de ellos, y uno de los más valiosos, eres importante para mí Tony; tienes aspectos que admiro y respeto, así que, si dejas desmoronarte tan fácilmente sin siquiera voltear a tu alrededor en busca de ayuda, me hiere. 

 

Tony abrió los ojos de par en par, visiblemente sorprendido por las palabras del contrario. Steve se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el sofá individual que se encontraba a un costado, no sabía si soltar todo de golpe mejoraría su relación o solo la empeoraría, no obstante, creía que era el momento indicado para sacar todos sus pensamientos y exponerlos a Tony, su mano derecha.


	2. Destino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de ser dolorosamente derrotados por Ultrón, Los Vengadores son recibidos por la familia de Clint para recuperar fuerzas y armar el plan de respuesta y ataque.
> 
> Sin embargo, parece que el descanso será difícil para Tony y Steve, quienes tendrán que compartir habitación, obligándolos a hablar y aclarar su complicada y confusa relación.

Desde tiempo atrás, Steve se había sentido preocupado por él al verlo más errático e inestable que de costumbre, incluso Pepper había acudido al Capitán América para hablar del castaño y sus constantes pesadillas. Pero estaba consciente que no había reaccionado bien a las señales, dejándose llevar por los arranques que Tony tenía contra él. Sabía que no podía seguir de esa forma, o acabarían de una manera en la que no habría vuelta atrás.

―Solo quiero que tengas en cuenta que por más difícil que la situación se ponga, ya sea en tu entorno o en tu interior, estés consciente que yo estaré ahí, esperando a que confíes en mí ―Habló acariciando un tono suplicante mientras Tony sentía como su entera existencia se deshacía frente a Steve, un nudo se aferró a su garganta limitándose a guardar silencio y esperar el momento para hablar―. Podremos discutir todo lo que tu desees, pero espero que a los cinco minutos pueda hablarte y tu respondas con sarcasmo, que vuelvas a ser tú..., quiero que me escuches, no porque soy el Capitán América, no porque soy tu _"jefe"_ , si no porque me importas.

Steve sintió como un calor familiar recorría su cuerpo entero revolviéndole los sentidos, jamás había hablado de aquella forma con Tony, jamás había sido tan sincero, el desconcierto se apoderaba de su rostro esperando que el castaño dijera algo, lo que sea que aliviara el sentimiento de alarma que le exigía desaparecer de la habitación.

―También me importas, Rogers ―interrumpió con claridad, claridad de la que el mismo Stark se sorprendió―. Con el tiempo he comprendido la fascinación que mi padre tenía contigo. Lo que él vio en ti cuando te conoció lo vi incluso en nuestras discusiones. Aunque honestamente cada vez que peleamos me pregunto temeroso, cuando será el día en el que dejes de dispensar mis acciones. No soy un héroe, tu mismo lo dijiste. Jamás me había afectado tanto la opinión de alguien.

Incluso en aquel momento, teniendo poco tiempo de conocer al famoso Capitán América, había influenciado en él, a pesar de los pésimos y peligrosos primeros encuentros entre los dos.

Steve también había cambiado radicalmente su opinión acerca de Tony, el tiempo juntos los llevó a verse desde otra perspectiva, el entenderse y dar espacio al reconcilio sin importar cuantas veces pelearan, se había vuelto algo necesario e inconsciente entre ellos, el resto del equipo se preguntaba constantemente como podían si quiera tener la clase de amistad tan cercana que llevaban; Thor había dicho que lo comprendía desde su punto de vista, mientras Natasha hacía incesantes comentarios acerca de su relación que para ella era más que de simples amigos y compañeros, "Son como un matrimonio de ancianos" bromeaba con el tono indagante que caracterizaba a la pelirroja.

Todos tenían su opinión y dudas sobre Steve y Tony, dudas que a estos dos, simplemente no les importaban, llevando su relación de forma involuntaria, como si todo se diera de manera automática, como si todo estuviera escrito, destinados él uno al otro.

―¿Qué pasaría? ―Las palabras salieron a tropezones, torpes y secas―. Si tu y yo, en algún momento tomáramos bandos contrarios. Si sucediera algo tan grande que nos obligara a tomar decisiones radicales respecto a nuestra relación.

―No lo sé ―respondió sin titubear―. Pero no lo soportaría.

―Sería el final... ―aquella frase plantó un silencio espectral entre ellos, el respeto y cariño que se tenían era enorme, pero los dos estaban conscientes que ambos lucharían por sus creencias, por más que Steve prometiera escucharlo y tratar de comprenderlo―. Lo siento, Steve. Por todo lo que te hice y probablemente lo que te podría hacer en un futuro.

―No digas tonterías. Siempre seremos tú y yo, y nuestra complicada relación que solo nosotros entendemos.

―Suena bien... ―se limitó a responder.

―Todo estará bien, Tony. Mientras estemos juntos.

¿Era posible? ¿Que se reconciliaran a pesar de cualquier disconforme u obstáculo que enfrentaran? hasta ese día lo habían logrado, debido a que muchas veces Steve funcionaba para Tony como un calmante, un somnífero que le aseguraba que todo estaría bien en los peores momentos, pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando el efecto pasara? ¿Qué pasaría si Steve dijera o hiciera algo que él simplemente no podría ignorar? ¿Qué pasaría si el lazo que los unía se estirara y enredara tanto que llegara a romperse? Sus mismas palabras se repetían y azotaban contra las pareces de su cabeza, sería el final y eso le causaba tal vez el dolor más insoportable jamás imaginado.

Sin embargo, la esperanza que se reflejaba en el rostro de Steve a la tenue luz de la pequeña lámpara que descansaba a su costado, esa confianza que el rubio le profesaba, era sagrada, una vez más la imagen de Rogers perturbaba su personalidad completa.

―Gracias, Steve.

Fue lo único que Tony dijo y fue suficiente para el aludido, quien sonrió ampliamente antes de apagar la luz y tomar su lugar al lado del castaño, quien le observó por un instante entre la penumbra antes de abandonar y enterrar todo pensamiento negativo; Steve era feliz de estar al lado del Tony de Siempre, a pesar de ser como era, de sus defectos y de que no siempre estaban de acuerdo.

Y eso bastaba para él.

―¿Ahora nos besamos? ¿Abrazamos?

―Cállate Stark ―los dos rieron, como siempre, como esas tardes en la torre, a unas horas de enfrentarse a una inteligencia artificial asesina que los llevaría a tal vez el lugar más alto en su relación, para después dejarlos caer a la realidad. Una ironía para la cual no estaban preparados.

***

_―¿Tony? ―El castaño gimió confirmando que lo escuchaba―. ¿Es cierto que la contraseña para tus armaduras es Capitán América?_

_―¿Quién te lo dijo?_

_―Natasha._

_―... Sí. Es cierto._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les gustará :')  
> Y muchas gracias por tomarse en tiempo para leerlo.


End file.
